The Adventures of Aran and Sun
by outlaw author
Summary: Aran and Sun are best friends, initiates at the Jedi Temple, but their time is running out to be chosen as Padawans. When they meet QuiGon and ObiWan their lives will change forever. AU Ch 9 up! A Jedi Ritual Part II
1. Meet Aran and Sun

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own the Star Wars universe, the characters therein or the Force. Anything you recognize in this story is most likely the brainchild of George Lucas. Sun Sasaki is the creation of my friend and Aranrhod Myrishi is my own creation.

**A/N:** This story was written with my good friend, who shall be referred to as "Sun." We took turns writing the chapters, so odd-numbered ones are by me and even-numbered ones are by Sun. We created a _very_ Alternate Universe to write this story; some of the main differences are listed here. SPOILERS FOR JEDI APPRENTICE AND THE PREQUELS FOLLOW!!! Xanatos was never Qui-Gon's apprentice; instead he was Qui-Gon's best friend, still leaving Qui-Gon with a feeling of betrayal when he turned to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan was Qui-Gon's first apprentice, taken almost immediately after Qui-Gon had become a knight at the young age of 18. They formed more of a brotherly bond rather than a father/son one. Anakin, although eccentric, has no more inclinations toward the Dark Side than do any of the other Jedi. He is between Qui-Gon's and Obi-Wan's ages and is good friends with both of them. Mace Windu and Qui-Gon were Padawans together, but at the time of our story, Mace is not yet on the Council. Also at the time of our story, Qui-Gon Jinn is 24 years old and has just become a Jedi Master; Obi-Wan Kenobi is 19 years old and has just become a Jedi Knight. I think that's all that needs to be said, and so without further ado, on with the story...

"Shh!!" Aranrhod Myrishi whispered to her friend Sun Sasaki. They were both having trouble restraining their giggles, despite the fact that they were in a tight spot – literally and figuratively. The situation was just so absurd they couldn't help but laugh.

It had all started a week ago when sun got a compelling desire to see the inside of the great Mast Yoda's living quarters. Her head was filled with images of mini-chairs, mini-tables, mini-everything and she had to see if it was true.

Aranrhod had made them wait for "favorable conditions," and that is why it was one week after the idea was conceived until both of them were snooping around in the venerable Jedi Master's living quarters. Sun was not disappointed. Master Yoda's sleeping pallet was extremely short, his dining room/kitchen was full of short chairs and tables and low counters. There were one or two normal-sized chairs as well, though. 'For when he has other Jedi Masters over,' Aranrhod speculated.

They were soon to find out just how correct her assessment was.

The two friends had been looking for some time, searching for something interesting to tell the other padawans of their clan when they returned, when they heard footsteps coming down the hall towards them. Soon the heard a very distinctive voice: "Come to my quarters you must. There, talk we will."

Both friends stared at each other for a moment, then began frantically searching for a place to hide.

"There! His closet!" Sun whispered loudly. She shoved the button and a door slid open. Sun rushed in, Aranrhod close behind, pushing the button again to close the door behind them.

Now they were most definitely in a tight spot – it was _Yoda's_ closet, after all.

"I suppose you didn't think about mini-closets when you got this crazy idea…" Aranrhod muttered. Then they both got a fit of giggles. It was just too absurd – of all the exciting places they hoped to go as Jedi Knights, they had never expected that they would end up in Yoda's closet.

A soft hiss indicated that the main door had opened, and Yoda and his guest entered. After that Aranrhod and Sun concentrated on remaining silent.

"News you have for me, hmm?" they heard Yoda ask.

"Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi have sent word that they will be returning to the Temple within the week. They have both finished their missions and have caught a transport to Coruscant."

"Both successful they were, I presume." It wasn't a question, but the other Jedi answered anyway.

"Yes – both have sent their preliminary reports and all appears to be well," replied the deep voice of Master Windu.

It was a good thing neither of the padawans hiding in the closet was claustrophobic; it was beginning to get rather cramped. Both hoped that this conversation would not last much longer.

"Good, good," Yoda crowed. And then suddenly he became thoughtful. "Hmm…interesting."

Aranrhod could almost see Master Windu lean forward, steepling his fingers pensively. "You sense something, Master?"

"Always in motion the future is," he answered inscrutably before continuing. "But a Padawan I sense in Knight Kenobi's future and Master Jinn may not be going on missions alone for as long as he thinks."

The conversation went on for a few more minutes, but neither Aranrhod nor Sun were listening anymore. Two Knights – and both in need of Padawans! This was wonderful news for them. Padawans Myrishi and Sasaki were both nearing their thirteenth birthdays. If they were not chosen by that time, they would have lost their chance to be Jedi Knights forever.

"Go now we must," they heard Yoda say. "Reconvening the Council is."

They heard the door open and shut as the two Jedi Masters exited Yoda's quarters. As soon as they were sure the coast was clear, they used the Force to open the closet door from the inside and practically tumbled out and onto the floor. Aranrhod closed it again as she drew in deep lungfuls of air.

"Ahhh…space," she said gratefully.

"Can you believe it?" Sun asked. "This is our chance!"

"Yeah – probably our _last_ chance to become Knights," her friend agreed. "Let's get outta here – we can talk later. I don't want Master Yoda to come back again while we're still here. I think we've seen just about everything anyway."

Aranrhod and Sun quickly hurried back to their own rooms. "I can't believe he didn't notice us!" Aranrhod exclaimed.

"I wouldn't put anything past Yoda," Sun replied. "But what should we do to prepare? This could be our last chance to become Knights! We've got to impress Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi somehow."

"Relax. The Force will guide us. An opportunity will present itself."

And so just barely five days later, the two young padawans found themselves once again hiding in Master Yoda's closet, eavesdropping.

**A/N:** Please R&R! You know how!


	2. Enter QuiGon and ObiWan

**Disclaimer:** Same as previous chapter...

**A/N:** By Sun...

They had been fooling around with Master Yoda's gadgets when, once again, they heard voices and footsteps coming to the entrance. The doors opened, and seats were taken. Using the Force, they sensed that there were three beings in the room.

"Master Jinn, Master Kenobi, seeking a Padawan, you are?" Yoda inquired.

"It is a possibility, but I do not want to rush. An apprentice will come to me when the time is right," a deep voice said. Aranrhod liked the voice. It was calm and confident, but welcoming at the same time.

"I am still trying to get used to the robes of a Knight, I am not sure I am ready to take a Padawan when I have just passed the trial," a younger voice said with a charming accent.

Sun leaned on the door of the closet. A strange feeling embraced her, making her heart beat faster.

"Closer then you think, are young apprentices waiting to be taken, or found, or caught for eavesdropping," Yoda said sleepily.

The girls gasped, and the door to the closet they were leaning on opened as Yoda move his small hand. Falling face down, the Padawans got up slowly to take their punishment.

/This is your fault,/ Aranrhod snapped through the Force.

/You wanted to come!/ Sun protested.

"May I present Sun Sasaki and Aranrhod Myrishi of the Horse Clan," Yoda said quietly.

As the disheveled girls bowed awkwardly, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon tried to hide what seemed like a laugh with a cough. Aranrhod made eye contact with Qui-Gon. She liked his long hair. His face was wise and his smile that he was trying so hard to hide still showed through his eyes. She couldn't help but to grin back.

"Funny, to you, this is?" Yoda asked.

"No, Master. My apologies. I had no intention of disrespecting you, I—" she was cut off.

"You will not repeat this incident," Yoda said. He knew it was not her fault. Her willingness to please and do well was one of her virtues. Sun, on the other hand, was the rebel. She had a strong spirit, an unbreakable will. She fought for what she believed was right. Fortunately, she fought with the Light Side.

'An asset, they both are to the Order,' Yoda thought.

Sun looked at the younger knight. He looked back at her. It was a stare-down. She saw into him and he saw into her.

'I have never seen such eyes,' Sun thought. Hers seemed hard and determined compared to his. His were calm and light, but he held a steady gaze. They were challenging each other.

"Young Sasaki, a dark gift you have for influencing others to join your mischief. Young Myrishi, a darker gift you have for encouraging ones with dark gifts to go further with their plans. I sense there are pots to be scrubbed," Yoda said.

The girls bowed and left quickly.

"Ahhh, I remember those closet-hiding days," they heard Obi-Wan say as the door closed.

Later, as they scrubbed, Aranrhod said, "I want to be Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan."

"I want to be Obi-Wan Kenobi's," Sun admitted.

"Maybe Master Anakin can help us, ya know, put in a good word for us," suggested Aranrhod.

"Oh, yeah, we can say something like: Master Skywalker, we were sneaking around Yoda's room, got caught and punished in front of your friends, Kenobi and Jinn, but could you put in a good word for us," Sun said in her sarcastic personality.

"It is a shame, he won't be mad for us sneaking in, but _getting caught_ would disgust him," Aranrhod said, shaking her head.

When finished washing, the Padawans left in separate directions.

Sun was starving, and went to the dining hall. She grabbed some food, and went to a small, two-person table. Assuming no one would bother her, she began to eat and read a book.

"Anyone sitting here?" a familiar voice asked.

Looking up, she saw Obi-Wan. He still had his ponytail from when he was Padawan, and no facial hair like Master Jinn.

"No, Master Kenobi, it's yours," Sun said suspiciously. Why would he want to talk to a punished, spirited girl?

Obi-Wan took a seat. Sun fingered a strand of long, dark hair. She had absolutely refused to have it cut like the code suggested.

"Why is your hair so long?" he asked.

"I prefer to keep my hair long, it's prettier that way," Sun replied. "Why do you keep your short, Master?" She eyed him. He had short, coppery hair, with a small ponytail in the back that signified a learner. She decided she liked it.

"It's prettier that way," he answered jokingly.

"What is your name, again?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sasaki, ah, Sun Sasaki," Sun said.

"I am pleased to meet you, Sun," Obi-Wan said, offering hid hand. Sun took it and grasped it firmly.

'Hmmm, she is a tough one,' Obi-Wan thought, rubbing his semi-crushed hand under the table. He looked at her book.

"Ahh, a reader. What is this one about? I have not come across it."

"A girl who wants to become a knight, but she cannot because she is a girl," Sun said, looking at it, sadly.

"What does she do?"

"She disguises herself as a boy and becomes a knight anyway," she said.

"Would you do that?"

"Of course! Would not you?" Sun replied forcefully.

"I am not a girl," Obi-Wan answered.

"This is true," Sun laughed.

The two spoke for hours at the dining hall, sharing stories, telling jokes.

"How old are you?" Obi-Wan inquired.

Sun fell silent. She knew if she did not find a master within the next few weeks, she would be sent to the farms.

"I will be thirteen in two weeks," she said hopefully.

"Oh," he replied. He remembered being in this sticky situation. Qui-Gon had almost not taken him as a Padawan, but finally changed his mind. He couldn't take her. She was, well, a GIRL! He knew nothing about girls, and yet, there was something about this one.

"Can I see you tomorrow, I have to go," Obi-Wan said quickly.

Sun looked surprised, if not hurt. Had she blown it? Did Obi-Wan not want a rebellious Padawan? Did he think others didn't take her for being difficult?

"Yes, Master, how about a lightsaber fight? At noon? I'll take you on!" Sun said. Anything to get to see Obi-Wan again. He was her best hope. Her only hope.

"Alright," he said, and left quickly.

// \

"But Master, she is a GIRL! I know nothing about girls! And she has long hair! She is rebellious! And yet…"

"And yet you two already have a bond, Obi-Wan. Take her. She needs a master. You did," Qui-Gon reasoned. "Remember?"

"But, I am nineteen! I am not ready to take a Padawan, let alone a girl. I mean, she might be, you know, moody, or hormonal, or something."

'But she is so bright, and witty and wise, and pretty,' he thought.

'Pretty? Where did that come from?' he thought. He blocked it out.

"Think about it, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said. He went to his room. Obi-Wan went to his room, thinking very hard.

**A/N:** Please R&R! It really will make me update faster!!!


	3. Two Chance Encounters

**Disclaimer:** Once again, neither Sun nor I claim to own the Force, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, the Star Wars universe or any other characters therein. We readily concede that that honor goes to George Lucas. Aran and Sun, however, belong to us.

**A/N:** Nobody reviewed!! So I thought maybe y'all needed a little more incentive, and I posted chapters three and four anyway.

Aranrhod Myrishi left the Temple kitchen and headed for the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Washing all those dishes had not been physically tiring, but the kitchen was a busy place – crowded and noisy. She loved all that life, but it certainly gave her a headache at times, and the Room of a Thousand Fountains was the most peaceful place in the Temple.

Tonight especially she had much that needed thinking about. It was, after all, just five days until her thirteenth birthday and if she had not been chosen as a Padawan by that time… well, she wasn't looking forward to the alternative.

FORCE, was she getting worried! Just five days… _five days!_ And the only two people she knew of who could take on a Padawan at the moment were the very same two people who had witnessed her being apprehended for eavesdropping. Not exactly a great first impression.

She normally wouldn't have minded getting in trouble like that, if only it hadn't been Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He was rumored to be one of the best swordsmen in the Order, and she had probably just blown her chance to learn from him.

Aranrhod had been sitting in the branches of her favorite tree for some time, these thoughts circling around each other in her head, when she sensed someone approaching. Quickly, she dropped to the ground at the base of the tree and looked around; the presence in the Force was slightly familiar. Suddenly she stiffened in recognition – it was Master Jinn!

At that moment he came into view, striding purposefully along the path, cloak billowing out behind him. He checked when he saw her, but not out of surprise, rather out of a sense of respect… 'For my privacy,' Aranrhod realized. 'That man is probably never surprised,' she thought.

"Master Jinn," she acknowledged, bowing. "I was just leaving."

"There is no need to leave on my account," he assured her, "Although it is rather late. Meditating?"

Aranrhod felt a blush creep up. "That's what I cam here to do, but I can't seem to concentrate tonight."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Padawan Myrishi, I would offer my help, but it seems to me that right now you are more in need of a good night's rest. Perhaps some other time…"

"Thank you, Master Jinn. I would greatly appreciate that." Aranrhod appeared calm and composed, but she could barely contain her excitement. Perhaps she hadn't blown her chance after all.

After she left, Qui-Gon went to the tree she had been standing under and placed his hand gently – almost reverently – on the bark. He stood there for a moment; eyes closed, and then began to climb.

// \

When Padawan Myrishi awoke the next morning, she discovered that her friend had already left the room they shared.

'How does she get up so early?' Aranrhod asked herself. Then she realized that _she_ had been sleeping in. 'Too bad. I'm still tired.' With that thought, she groaned and rolled over on her sleeping pallet.

She had just been drifting off to sleep again when her alarm went off. 'Blast!' she thought. Aran stared up at the ceiling until the beeping _really_ began to get on her nerves. Quickly throwing off the warm blankets, she levered herself up, walked across the room, and sleepily pushed the 'OFF' button.

Glancing at the chrono, she saw that it was almost 8:30 already. 'FORCE! How late _was_ I up last night?' Usually she had no need for her alarm and was up at least an hour earlier.

Aranrhod entered the 'fresher and splashed cold water on her face in an effort to wake up. It wasn't much, though, so she promised herself that she would do a kata to two after breakfast. 'Is it still breakfast or an early lunch?' she wondered.

After a long, hot shower, Aranrhod dressed. She dew on long, off-white pants and an undertunic of the same color. Next came a dark brown, floor-length skirt. This had long slits in it almost up to mid-thigh to allow her great freedom of movement. After came an outer tunic, tabards and obi of the same color as her leggings and undertunic. Finally she fastened her belt, drew on her knee-high boots and clipped her lightsaber to her waist.

As Aranrhod pulled back her hair, she wondered when – and if – she would earn her Padawan braid. Aran's hair was dark and curly and hung slightly past her shoulders. This was only a little longer than average but it served a practical purpose. If she didn't pull her hair back, it would hang in her face and get in the way in a fight. If it were any shorter than it currently was, then it would be too short to pull back.

However, Aranrhod had secretly promised herself that as soon as she could, she would allow her hair to grow long. She figured she could wear it in a braid most of the time, attach a weight to the bottom of it and use it as an extra weapon.

'But that's in the future,' she reminded herself. 'Now is the present, and at present I happen to be hungry.' With that, she left the quarters she shared with Sun and went to find some breakfast – or was it lunch?

// -\

Aran started out with one of the basic katas she knew; she had eaten recently and was only beginning to wake up.

Gradually, though, as her food settled and her body woke up she moved on to increasingly hard and more complex katas. It required all her concentration, but she was satisfied as she finished the last one perfectly.

Wiping sweat from her forehead with her sleeve, Aranrhod was surprised to sense Sun nearby. 'Well, I shouldn't be all _that_ surprised; she likes this as much as I do. Maybe we can spar together.' As she neared the practice room where she sensed her friend, she realized that she also senses another presence, and thought she recognized it as Knight Kenobi.

'Maybe I shouldn't interrupt. I don't want to mess up her chances,' Aran hesitated. But as she stood deliberating, focused on the two people in the room beyond, someone else walked up behind her.

"Greetings, Padawan Myrishi. We meet again," said the deep voice of Master Qui-Gon Jinn

Aranrhod turned and bowed, "greetings, Master Jinn. Were you going to the practice rooms? I believe a friend of mine is in there with Knight Kenobi."

"Why don't we join then," Qui-Gon asked her pleasantly and entered, leaving her to follow.

**A/N:** Please, please, please, please, _please_ review!! We're desperate to know what you think!


	4. The Duel Part I

**Disclaimer:** Same as previous chapters.

**A/N:** Well, here's chapter four, by my good friend Sun...

"Aranrhod, my friend, is probing our thoughts, Master Kenobi. Perhaps she and Master Jinn can join us. I sense his presence," Sun said excitedly.

Obi-Wan had thought that night. He had become a bit more comfortable with the idea of asking Sun to be his Padawan, but he didn't know how to do it.

Aranrhod and Qui-Gon entered the practice rooms, lightsabers in hand.

"How about Padawans against Masters?" Aran said.

"I like that," Obi-Wan said, with a look of amusement.

"The idea suits me fine," Qui-Gon replied with reserved calm.

Aran and sun moved to one side. Obi-Wan face Sun. Qui-Gon faced Aran.

Lightsabers were raised. All four ignited. Aran swung down and up at Qui-Gon's green blade with her own. They slowly moved away from Obi-Wan and Sun. Parry, block. Swing up, advance. Retreat, block behind. It was a dance. Blades met again and again. Qui-Gon was not going easy. Neither was Aran. Besides the buzzing of the sabers, they were silent. On the other hand…

Sun went full Force on Obi-Wan. It was practically a blood feud.

"Keep your guard up, Kenobi," she taunted, bringing her low power blade across his arm.

"Don't slash your pretty hair off, _youngling_," Obi-Wan smiled back.

'He is still a boy,' Sun realized.

"Youngling this," Sun said, attacking viciously, while kicking and jumping in midair to get out of range.

"There is no hand-combat in blade fights!" Obi-Wan shouted, meeting her.

Sun ducked and rolled. Getting up behind him, she deactivated her blade and rammed into him as he turned around.

The two flew ten feet across the room, landing in a heap. People stared.

Obi-Wan turned to look at Sun, who was face down. Worried, he tapped her shoulder. Sun rolled over, laughing.

"That wasn't funny," Obi-Wan said, before he burst into laughter as well.

'She did that because it was funny, not out of anger," Obi-Wan thought. 'She has no anger, only will.'

Qui-Gon and Aran had stopped and come over to see them. Both were sweating, but okay.

"Who is up for round two," Sun asked, getting up.

"Master Obi-Wan and me against you two. Blue against green."

**A/N:** Well what did you think? The fight's only getting started! Please review. (Pause - crickets chirping.) Darn, that didn't work! (Gathers the Force) You _will_ review!


	5. The Duel Part II

**Disclaimer:** Well, let's just say that anything you recognize most likely belongs to George Lucas. Sun belongs to my friend, and Aran is mine. I think that about sums it up.

Padawans watching would call it "the duel of the century" and it was a favorite topic of conversation for the next few weeks.

Aranrhod called it "good exercise." Letting out a feral roar, she double-flipped in the air and landed behind her friend, sensing Qui-Gon moving for his old Padawan. Aran tried a reverse stab at Sun's back, but Sun turned gracefully and parried her blade.

Sun followed by cutting low at Aran's legs, but Aran jumped over it and swung at the other padawan's head. Sun blocked the strike above her head, darted forward and kicked Aran squarely in the stomach.

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were dueling fiercely, faces grim. No one watching could discern that the two were the best of friends. They whirled their blades through the air with deadly seriousness, slashing and parrying with all their skill.

As Sun essayed to press the momentary advantage she held over Aran, Qui-Gon sensed his teammate's danger. He disengaged from Obi-Wan and placed himself between the two Padawans. Regaining her balance, Aran went this time for Obi-Wan.

The duel continued with even greater intensity than before. Both Qui-Gon's and Aran's styles were very aggressive and involved subtle blade work, although Qui-Gon was obviously more skilled. Obi-Wan's style was more defensive, letting his opponents come to him and Sun's fighting style utilized a lot more martial arts than the others'.

Both padawans were talented, but it required all their skill to stay out of the reach of the older men's blades. The four dueled back and forth across the practice room, at times blue facing off against green as the all paused momentarily to gain their breath. They were sweating profusely, the salty liquid dripping down their brows and irritating their eyes. At other times, all that those watching could make out was the strong flow of the Force and the rapid movements of the colored blades. The distinctive hum of lightsabers filled their ears and the acrid smell of ozone wafted through the air.

After many, many long and tiring minutes, the duel reached its rather anticlimactic resolution. Obi-Wan and Sun were back-to-back in the center of the floor, and Qui-Gon and Aran were attempting to wear their guard down.

Suddenly, everyone made their move at once. Obi-Wan sensed an opening and slashed at Qui-Gon's heart. Aran jumped in front of the blade, taking the force of the blow as she slashed her 'saber across his throat. Her momentum and the unbalance caused by the hit she took carried her blade across Sun's back as Sun finished the work Obi-Wan had started and placed the tip of her 'saber over Qui-Gon's heart. Both Aran and Obi-Wan landed on their backs on the floor.

For a moment, everyone was still, chests heaving as they breathed deeply and wiped the sweat form their faces and necks. Qui-Gon was the first to speak.

"It appears we are all dead and no one has won this round," his grin showed in his eyes. He helped Aran up off the floor as Sun assisted Obi-Wan.

"Everyone OK?" Sun asked as they moved off the practice floor to make room for others.

"A few burns, but I really am glad our blades were set on low power," Aran commented.

"I'm hungry. What do you say we all freshen up, tend to our burns and then meet in the cafeteria for lunch?" Obi-Wan suggested.

Everyone nodded their assent. As they parted in front of the room Aran and Sun shared, Aran heard Qui-Gon's voice in her mind.

/I appreciate your attempt to save my life./

Aran was startled but pleased the Qui-Gon would speak to her that way. It meant they had some kind of bond forming, which gave her hope for padawan-ship.

/We are a good team,/ she replied as she entered her room.

Qui-Gon noted her use of the present tense.

**A/N:** So what did you think of the duel scene? I'm rather proud of it myself, but I'd really like to know what you think! Thanks a bunch to our one and only reviewer so far, Aqua Heart.


	6. A Food Fight and ObiWan is Attacked

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to do this for every chapter? Well, I suppose just to be safe and to make sure that none of George Lucas's Dark Side creations come after me... Everything you recognize most likely belongs to George Lucas. Sun is my friend's and Aran is mine! MWAHAHAHA!!! (whoops, did I actually type that evil laugh? Force suggestion: You didn't hear _anything_.)

**A/N:** Yay, it's Chapter five! And it's written by Sun! Yippee!

Sun and Aran stumbled into their quarters.

"I call the 'fresher!" Sun shouted, racing to it.

Aran shook her head, sat down on a couch, and began to tend to her burns.

Sun's burns were barely visible. A few on her arms, and one long one across her back, but she still managed to keep her hair in "one" piece. After changing into a clean gi, she looked at her face in the looking glass. Her hair was a mess. It took a few moments, but she brushed it out and left it down.

Other younglings secretly wished for long hair, so they stared at Sun whenever she entered a room. It came to amuse her, so as they would stare, she would just smile and twirl a long strand between her fingers.

Sun gave the 'fresher to Aran after finishing. Aran came out staring at Sun.

"What's with your hair? Trying to impress Kenobi?" Aran inquired.

"Maybe. What's that? Your bracelet? The pretty one with the emerald leaves? Trying to impress Jinn?" Sun shot back.

"Maybe," Aran said grinning.

"Okay, let's go," Sun exclaimed.

The two left their room and strode down to the dining hall.

Getting the usual stares, they found the two older Jedi and pulled up a bench. Food was already put on the table for them.

"Hello, ladies," Qui-Gon said, bowing his head and looking up at Aran. They all exchanged greetings and served themselves.

"Are you allowed to wear your hair down?" Obi-Wan asked Sun.

"Aren't you, Master? My hair is not that much longer than Master Jinn's, meaning no disrespect," Sun said innocently, fiddling with her fork.

Suddenly, Sun felt a disturbance. A small one. She knew who it was. Dune Sarrati, a human padawan from another solar system. She had always given her a hard time with everything: her athletics, her studies, Dune always had to be better. She hade a fool of herself trying, but some younglings still followed her. Sun used her force skills to hone in on her conversation.

"Does she and Aran actually believe they have a chance? They belong at the farms. Being outside and rolling around with the animals and in the gardens, they sure smell like farmers," Dune said to her cronies.

Obi-Wan heard it too. He looked at Sun, who stuck out her chin and held her head up, trying not the give into her anger. Obi-Wan felt fad. He remembered having problems with bullies.

Sun looked at Aran, then Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan and smiled.

'Uh-oh,' thought Aran. She knew that smile.

Qui-Gon eyed her as she gathered some red sauce on the edge of her spoon.

Sun aimed, and lifted her fist…

"Wait!" Obi-Wan commanded. He reached for the spoon and moved it to the left a bit, look and Dune, and said,

"Now!"

TWANG!

Dune screamed. Obi-Wan gave Sun a high five, and chucked something across the room, hitting Luminara Unduli.

"Padaw—Obi-Wan Kenobi! How old are you exactly?" Qui-Gon snapped.

"Not that old!" said Obi-Wan, standing. Luminara Force-threw some potatoes at Obi-Wan, missed and hit Mace Windu.

Food began to fly through the air. Sun and Obi-Wan grabbed trays and shielded themselves, and failing.

Ducking grapes thrown by Ki-Adi Mundi, Sun dumped a dish of ice cream down the back of Obi-Wan's tunic. Obi-Wan yelled, and threw an apple at Sun's head, and missed. He then hurled someone's pie into her hair, with a flick of his hand.

Qui-Gon and Aran just sat among the chaos, looking at each other.

/Please forgive my friend, she has a knack for getting a rise out of--/ Aran was in the middle of apologizing for Sun through the Force to Qui-Gon when she came up behind her and ducked as a cake aimed for her missed and hit Aran square in the face.

"That's it!" she roared, flinging carrots and whoever was near, including the padawans' weapons teacher, Anakin. Anakin Force-pushed some grapes at Qui-Gon's ear, who pushed them back.

Qui-Gon grabbed some tray "shields" for himself and Aran as the "battle" became more violent. Anakin slipped on a banana. Sun dueled Dune with a loaf of bread. Obi-Wan ran into wall. Aran hurled cucumbers at Qui-Gon, who juggled them and hurled them back.

Suddenly, everything stopped as if frozen. Food floated, and people became immobile for a moment. Once calm, they regained their mobility and turned to the entrance.

A small, green creature with long ears, and a cane hobbled into the dining hall.

"Very disappointed in you all, I am," he said. "Not only did you participate in this act, but notify me and ask me to participate as well, you did not. As punishment, those responsible must clean up this room. Please step forward," Yoda said.

Jedi were never allowed to lie, and as Sun was about to accept her punishment, Obi-Wan stepped ahead of her.

"I am responsible for this, Master," he said, head bowed.

"You, Knight Kenobi?" Yoda asked with suspicion.

Sun was shocked. How could he do that? Why? She couldn't let him take the blame, at least not alone.

"Me too, Master," Sun took Obi-Wan's side.

"And me," Aran put in.

"I encouraged them as well," Qui-Gon admitted.

"Then punished, you will all be. You may begin," Yoda said, picking up an apple off the ground and taking a bite.

// \

After cleaning up, Sun got a shower and left her living quarters for the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Finding a quiet spot on a rock, she let everything go. Gripping the Force with her mind, she began to meditate. A vision, one she had often had, but never knew what or where it was, came to her. Red mountains, a canyon, a river, running horses, to green forests, flying eagles, and grazing buffalo.

Although Sun had never visited this place it was comforting. The Force flowed through her, bringing her a warm desert breeze. Her home planet was Naboo. One day she hoped to go there, to live her vision.

A slithering sound broke her concentration. Sun opened her eyes. A small snake had made her way to Sun's boot. Sun had always been able to speak to the animals. She figured it was a Force gift.

"You, my child, are ssssitting on my rock," the snake said.

"Pardon me, my lady, but you are slithering under my tree," Sun replied cleverly. "But, you may continue to do so, for I have a meeting with a hawk."

Sun moved away, and held up an arm. She whistled. A large hawk flew down from the trees.

"Greetings, One With No Wings," he cried, grasping her arm with his talons.

"You never cease to remind me," Sun said.

"Someone of your power should not need them," he replied. "So, have you been asked?" the hawk asked, tilting his great head.

"Not yet. I only a few weeks, two to be exact, until the transport comes for farmers headed for Bandomeer. There is one man, a human, who I am very impressed by. He is very talented as a Jedi. Newly Knighted, this one. A red-head. My friend, Aran, likes his old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. I would be truly honored to be his apprentice," Sun told him.

"Ah, have you two a bond? What is his name?" the hawk inquired.

"I feel something of a connection, like I can feel what he feels; we fought like one in the sparring rooms today. We have a lot in common. I like how he does not seem to be so used to being a Knight. We can talk as equals. I don't like being talked down to."

"His name, Sun."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Sun said.

"Yes?" a voice came from behind. The hawk screeched, and flew at the stranger's face with a speed not even a good Jedi could match. The hawk scratched at his face with knife-like talons, leaving deep gashes across his cheek and arm.

Sun put her hands to her lips and let out a hawk screech.

Her friend turned and flew to her side reluctantly.

"Who is that," hawk asked.

"That! Is Obi-Wan Kenobi, you silly creature!" Sun declared.

Sun ran to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Obi-Wan held his face in one hand, kneeling, and examined his arm with the other.

"I don't know," he said.

"Well, let me see your face," Sun said.

"It's fine, no, I'm okay," Obi-Wan said, moving away as Sun tried to take his hand.

"No it's not. You are bleeding."

"I am aware, thank you. OUCH!" he cried out as Sun yanked his hand away.

"Well, if you hold still, it won't hurt as much! The cuts are deep. Put this on it until we get you to the Healers,'" Sun said, pulling out some herbs and placing it on his head.

"Fine," he said, taking the herbs. "Why were you talking to a hawk?"

"I am Force-sensitive to animal communication. The hawk has known me since I was eight. Let's go," Sun got up. Obi-Wan rose and began to walk, but then stopped.

"What is it?" Sun asked.

"Nothing, just a little dizzy," Obi-Wan replied.

"Really? Wow, I have had my share of injuries. This one is not that bad," Sun answered, leading him out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

They headed for the Healers'. It was rather late, so no one bothered them as they walked.

Obi-Wan was in obvious pain. Sun sensed this somehow.

"You know, we could just chop off your head and your hand at the wrist, to save time. I've got my lightsaber," Sun joked, trying to get him to smile. He did, and laughed a little.

"I will take your professional opinion into consideration, Pada-, uh, Sun," Obi-Wan said, uneasily.

Sun frowned. She knew he wouldn't call her Padawan, probably not ever. What could she do? Maybe he did not think she was worthy. _That was it!_ She wasn't worthy. For some reason, the Force did not will her to be a Jedi. All of those years of training were for nothing.

'Fine,' she thought. 'It's over. I've failed. I will leave tomorrow, before morning. I will travel home to Naboo, and then…'

"No!" Obi-Wan ordered, turning around to face her.

"What?" Sun asked taken aback.

"You have not failed! How could you think you would have?!"

He had heard her, through their bond. How he longed to ask her to be his apprentice, for so long! It was agony – nagging at him constantly!

"You will not leave!"

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me?"

"Yeah, me!"

"I need a Master!"

"I need an apprentice!"

"Fine."

"Fine – _Padawan!_"

"FINE, _Master Obi-Wan Kenobi!_"

Master and apprentice walked into the Healers', trying to hide smiles. After being taken into a room to be treated, Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice in the chair next to him.

"You need to start to ask your animal friends to stop attacking Jedi," Obi-Wan commanded.

"Yes, Master," Sun said, smiling.

**A/N:** Hooray! Sun is finally Obi-Wan's Padawan!! But is there any hope for Aran and Qui-Gon? Read on... But review first - you know how!


	7. Aftermath and Acceptance

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to keep doing this? You'd after six chapters everyone would get the point... But as I don't want Mr. Lucas' Dark Side minions to come after me, let me say that anything you recognize most likely belongs to him. The characters Aran and Sun and the plot belong to me and Sun.

**A/N:** I apologize greatly for the length of time it has taken me to post this chapter. A series of circumstances beyond my control has kept me from doing so: first I was sick, then all the teachers decided that they needed to give a test before the winter break and then we went on a family trip of which I had little prior notice. However, to make up for the long wait, I have posted what I believe is the longest chapter yet. I hop y'all like it!

Aran was preparing for bed when she felt a strong wave of anxiety, frustration and anger flow across the bond of friendship she and Sun shared. Following it to its source, she ran from their quarters to the Healer's Wing of the Temple. Ignoring the protests of many Healers, she practically threw herself into the room in which she felt her friend's presence and saw her sitting next to a bleeding Obi-Wan. Aran finally calmed down enough to realize that Sun was no longer anything but content and slightly anxious for Obi-Wan, who was in pain. Before she got the chance to ask any questions though, all three sensed another arriving; Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon entered in a more seemly manner than Aran had, but anxiety was written in the furrow between his brows and showed in his eyes. He looked with concern at Obi-Wan, and then glanced at Sun and Aran, only slightly surprised to see them.

As Qui-Gon got the story of what had happened from Obi-Wan, Aran confronted Sun.

/What happened?! You were almost _scared_ and Obi-Wan's _bleeding_--/

/There was a bit of an accident in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, but Master Obi-Wan's going to be fine./

/What kind of an accident?/ Aran asked, but then the full meaning of what Sun had just said struck her. /Wait – you said _Master_?/

Sun just smiled and nodded, but her happiness radiated from her through the Force. Aran could no longer remain silent.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed out loud as she hugged Sun.

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon had extracted most of the night's events from Obi-Wan. But when he heard Aran's exclamation and saw the two girls hugging, he asked his former Padawan/Have you any idea why the two of them are so happy?/

Obi-Wan grinned back at the tall Jedi. /I would suspect that Sun just told her friend that I am her Master now./

/Congratulations, Obi-Wan! But, I must ask – it took getting your face half ripped off for this to come about?/

Obi-Wan's grin widened before he winced in pain. /You know me, Master. When have I ever done things the easy way?/ Qui-Gon just shook his head, then realized they were alone in the room.

"Where have the girls gone?"

"We're right here, Master Jinn." Aran and Sun appeared in the doorway, leading another girl. She was of about their age, though taller than both, and carried medical supplies.

"We thought it was taking too long for a Healer to show up, so we went looking for someone," Sun began. "This is our friend Tarrhon Wyndaru."

"I'm apprenticed to Healer Avan Charliss," Tarrhon said as she began to clean the gouges on Obi-Wan's face and arm. "I'm sorry you've been waiting so long, but we're rather crowded tonight. My Master should be here any minute, Knight Kenobi."

"That's fine. I should be alright – I just want to be careful of infections."

Just then a tall Twi'lek female entered the room.

"Ah, good job Padawan. I'll take over now." Healer Avan Charliss finished cleaning Obi-Wan's wounds and took a blood sample to check for infections as the three young girls talked and watched. Qui-Gon Jinn also watched and unobtrusively listened to their conversation.

"We haven't seen you in awhile," Aran said.

"Yeah – Master Avan's kept me busy. But what's new with you guys? Either of you got a Master yet?"

"Well, that happens to be my new Master that you're Master is treating. He just accepted me tonight," Sun beamed.

"Congratulations! I'd offer to help you move your stuff, but it _is_ a busy night here. What about you, Aran?"

Aran just shook her head.

"I don't believe it; I always said you were going to be the first of us chosen. And now you've only got about three days left, right?"

Aran nodded.

"I'm sure someone will pick you," Sun reassured her.

"Yeah, I don't see how you've gone this long without chosen, Aran," Tarrhon added.

"That's ok, guys. If it's the will of the Force, then so be it."

"Alright, Kenobi. You should be good to go," Healer Charliss stated. Obi-Wan stood up. The gashes on his face and arm were no longer visible; instead they were covered with synthflesh. "There's no indication of infection yet, but I'd like it if you came back in two or three days for a check-up," she continued.

Sun moved to take her place by his side as Obi-Wan nodded his agreement. Tarrhon took a bottle from a pocket of her roves and handed it to Obi-Wan.

"This is the salve my Master used. You should change it at least once a day until the cuts begin to close, and then only as you feel it is needed. Sun, you make sure he does."

"Don't worry – I won't let him get away with anything," Sun said with a grin as she, Obi-Wan, Aran and Qui-Gon left.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Obi-Wan asked dramatically of the ceiling.

"Not funny, Master!" Sun laughed.

Qui-Gon, who had remained characteristically silent up till this point, chuckled and said, "It will be good for you, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master," he sighed.

Qui-Gon frowned. "You should stop calling me that, Obi-Wan. You are, after all, a Master in your own right now."

"I suppose you're right, Qui-Gon. Okay, Padawan – let's move your stuff into my quarters—"

"_Our_ quarters, you mean," Sun interrupted.

"Right you are, Padawan." Sun wanted to shout with glee, but decided that Padawans should remain dignified and just smiled.

"C'mon, Sun; I'll help you pack your things!" Aran said. "If it's alright with you, Master Kenobi."

"Go ahead – I'll catch up," Obi-Wan replied, eyes sparkling.

The two girls hurried ahead, soon disappearing from the sight of the men.

"I believe that the two of you will make a good team," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes – it is hard to believe we only met a couple of days ago. So much has happened since then."

"They have gotten into trouble twice in our presence."

"Yes – it reminds me of my own not-so-long-ago Padawan days. Although I don't recollect ever getting caught in Yoda's closet. Mace's perhaps, or Ki-Adi Mundi's, but never Master Yoda's."

"Somehow I suspect that if the opportunity presented had presented itself, you would have found your way into Yoda's closet."

"Master!" Obi-Wan said, pretending to be affronted. "How could you think I would do such a thing?"

"As I recall," continued a grinning Qui-Gon, "you were much worse then either of those two. I remember considering it a good day if you only got in trouble _once_. And the endless pranks—"

"Okay, I forfeit," Obi-Wan interrupted. "It's no use arguing with you – you always win."

"Why, thank you, Obi-Wan."

* * *

Packing Sun's things didn't take very long at all; as a Jedi she didn't own much. All in all, she had a couple changes of clothes and a few trinkets she'd collected over time. As they waited for the older Jedi to arrive, Aran and Sun sat on Sun's pallet, talking. It was during a pause in the conversation that Aran drew a small package out of some hidden pocket and handed it to her friend.

"I've been saving this for today – the day you became a Padawan for real," Aran began as Sun unwrapped it. "Turn it on."

The present was a small holo – no taller than Sun's hand – of the two of them.

"Remember when the whole Horse Clan went on a field trip to the main Nature Conservatory here on Coruscant?"

Sun nodded, turning the holo around in her hands and examining it.

"Tarrhon took the holo, and I got her to have a copy made."

"I wondered what she did with that holo!" Sun exclaimed.

"Anyway, it's so we can always be together, even when we're not," Aran explained.

"You have the funniest way of saying things," Sun laughed. Then she said seriously, "Thank you so much, Aran."

"You're welcome. And congratulations. I really am very happy for you, Sun."

Sun turned the holo off and the two friends hugged tightly for a moment before Sun drew away.

"Master Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are waiting in the hall," she said before calling, "Come in!"

The door opened as Sun and Aran stood up.

"Ready, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I am good to G-O, Master!" Sun said, causing him to smile. Still holding the holo Aran had given her, she slung the bag containing her clothes over one shoulder; Aran picked up the small box with Sun's knick-knacks.

"Need any help?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I'm afraid neither of us can get the sleeping pallet," Aran answered.

"I'll get it then. You don't want to strain your arm, Obi-Wan," he said a she easily picked it up.

"It's not broken – just cut," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Too late now – I've got it."

Obi-Wan shrugged and led them all to his quarters. He pointed out the important things to Sun, then watched with Qui-Gon as the two girls unpacked Sun's things and made up the bed.

Just as they were finishing, Aran yawned hugely.

"Two late nights in a row! I should probably get to bed, or I'll be sleeping until noon. Good night, everyone!" Sun followed her just outside so they could have a private good-bye.

"Thanks again for the holo, Aran."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Don't give up – I know you'll be chosen soon," Sun tried to comfort her friend.

"I will abide by the will of the Force," Aran said. "If the Force that I be chosen, then I will be chosen. I'm not giving up."

"Good. May the Force be with you."

"And with you, my friend." Aran turned and walked off, leaving Sun to re-enter her new quarters. She found Qui-Gon also taking his leave.

"I should probably return to my quarters as well. Congratulations to you both." He shook their hands then bowed to them at the door. "Good night and may the Force be with you." He was out the door almost before they had replied.

* * *

Aran hadn't gotten very far when tears began to slide silently down her cheeks. She _was_ truly happy for her friend and she _did_ trust in the will of the Force, but at the moment she believed that the Force had other plans for her than becoming a Jedi Knight. But she would never admit that out loud and risk crying in front of her friends. Even if she was fated to become a farmer, she would maintain her pride.

And so for the second night in a row, she was caught up in her thoughts when she sensed Qui-Gon approaching.

'Of course he could catch up with me; he's got such long legs,' she mentally cursed herself as she hastily wiped away the tears, hoping he hadn't seen them.

"Padawan Myrishi, may I escort you back to your rooms? It is late, and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for simply helping a friend."

"Of course, Master Jinn," she said, hoping her voice sounded somewhat normal. She was afraid to look at him as he spoke; afraid he would see that she had been crying – afraid that the compassion she would see in his eyes would send her to tears again.

'Jedi do _not_ cry,' she thought. 'And for the time being, I am a Jedi, so I will _not_ cry. Especially not in front of _him_.' Aran mentally willed her body to obey her brain's command.

They passed few people in the halls, and no one gave Aran a second thought since she was accompanied by Qui-Gon. Grateful as she was for his presence – she _would_ have been in trouble otherwise – Aran could not help but find the silence between them uncomfortable. Qui-Gon, however, seemed perfectly content and serene and in no way disturbed by the silence. To the tired Aran, it seemed an eternity before they finally reached her rooms, although in reality, it was only a few short minutes.

"Well, thank you, Master Jinn. Good night."

"Good night, Padawan Myrishi. Sleep well." /Try not to fall asleep in your clothes,/ he added, laying a hand on her shoulder. That brought a tired smile to her face, as he had intended.

/"Do or do not – there is no try,"/ she quoted.

That made him laugh, which widened her smile, if only a little bit.

/May the Force be with you, Master Jinn./

/And with you, Padawan Myrishi,/ he said as he walked off.

* * *

Although it was already very late at night when Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn arrived at his quarters, and although he was tired, he began to meditate. As he relaxed and opened himself to the Force, it brought him scenes from the past few days.

He had been returning to the Temple from his latest assignment to find Obi-Wan on the same transport, returning from his first solo mission. They had made their separate reports to the Council and then accepted Yoda's invitation to his quarters, where he had met padawan Aranrhod Myrishi of the Horse Clan for the first time.

His first impression had been of an intelligent, but mischievous young girl. He had senses that she was used to being more dignified, but although her pride had been wounded, she had been able to laugh at her situation.

He had met her again that night in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Their exchange there had been brief, but he had seen that she was respectful, eager to please and honest. And as he sat in the tree, he had detected traces of her presence in the Force.

'So she is strong in the Living Force,' he thought.

Their next encounter had come at the practice rooms. He had noticed that her 'saber-fighting style was similar to his – aggressive yet delicate – but that she hadn't slacked off in other areas; that double-flip over her friend had been impressive in a padawan of her age. And he had most certainly noticed her self-sacrificing act during their second bout. Then at lunch she had demonstrated that she wasn't easily caught up in whatever everyone else was doing, but that she was fierce when angered. She had also shown a willingness to take responsibility for her actions and accept the consequences.

He hadn't been surprised when she showed up at the Healers' Wing that night, either. He senses her compassion for Obi-Wan and her genuine happiness for her friend's good fortune. It was when he had listened to her conversation with her two friends that he became surprised. Her composure was such that he never would have guessed that here were only three days left until her thirteenth birthday. And her trust in the Force was as great as it could be on someone with her experience.

As he watched her help her friend move in, he had noticed the holo she had given to her friend. She was indeed thoughtful, and wise as well to a certain degree.

And he _had_ noticed the tears as he caught up with her in the hall, although for her sake he had acted as if he hadn't. For all her wonderful qualities, she was still a young girl. 'Although with a good sense of humor,' he had to admit to himself.

Qui-Gon sighed. He knew why the Force was showing him these images. They were visions of all he had seen of Aranrhod in the short time since they had been introduced, and showed him just how important she had already become. He had been hoping to see her that evening so he could ask her to be his Padawan, but he realized that since Sun became Obi-Wan's Padawan, she would consider it charity if he asked immediately thereafter. And he guessed that with her sense of pride, she wasn't much of a one for charity. He would just have to trust that since the Force wanted them together, it would present another opportunity.

* * *

Aranrhod Myrishi awoke the next morning with an inward groan.

'Wake up, Aran,' she told herself mentally. 'Classes today.'

With another groan – this one out loud – Aran rolled herself off her sleeping pallet. She thudded to the floor just hard enough to jolt herself more awake without breaking any ribs.

"Nothing like a little shock to wake one up in the morning. Although I suppose cold water would be nicer."

'Great – talking to myself. I am going insane.'

However, she managed to walk her stiff body into the 'fresher and splash cold water on her face, which woke her up enough to allow her to prepare for the day ahead.

'Why is it that I never have time for a shower in the morning?' she sighed as she pulled her hair back.

Getting dressed, she looked over her schedule on her datapad. She had two classes before lunch break – physical science and advanced mathematics – then after lunch she had Coruscanti history. Aran grimaced.

Her quarters seemed much too large and empty without Sun around. There was no one to joke with about the poor selection of classes. There was no one to wake her up when the cold water failed. There was no one to pass notes to when the classes got boring.

'Oh, well,' she thought to herself. 'In a few days, I'll be out of here either way.'

* * *

Despite his lack of sleep, Qui-Gon rose at dawn. After meditating for an hour or so to wake his mind, he performed a few simple katas to wake his body. He had showered and was getting dressed when the comm unit began to beep at him. Hastily pulling on his tunic, he pressed a button on the control panel and answered. A green face with long, pointy ears flickered into sight on the viewscreen.

"Master Yoda," Qui-Gon acknowledged, bowing.

"Qui-Gon. A job for you, I have. Know you Jedi Master Tierce?"

"Indeed, I had him as a teacher when I was a young padawan. As I recall, he taught history."

"Serves you well, does your memory," Yoda said. "Fallen ill he has and therefore teach he cannot. Take his place today you will. After lunch, teach Coruscanti History to the Horse Clan, you must," Yoda instructed.

"Yes, Master. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said, terminating the connection.

Qui-Gon made a mental note to send his best wishes to Master Tierce as he thanked the Force for a new opportunity.

* * *

Aran dragged herself into her last class of the day and slumped into a seat towards the back of the room, but promptly straightened when the hard back jabbed into her shoulder.

'Geez – you'd think with all our technological advances, they could at least make comfortable chairs,' one half of her brain thought. To which the other half replied, 'Ah, but there _are_ comfortable chairs; they just don't want you to get too comfortable and fall asleep in class.'

To amuse herself until class started, Aran listened to the conversations of her classmates, but was startled out of her eavesdropping as she sensed a familiar presence approaching.

Qui-Gon Jinn entered the classroom and calmly waited for the students to notice his presence and settle down. It didn't take them long to notice him; it took them awhile longer to quiet down enough so that he could speak.

"I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Master Tierce has taken ill and I have been asked to fill his place for today. Since I did not have much time to prepare, your only task is to complete the reading I am handing out. Otherwise I don't care what you do as long as you act appropriately and are prepared to answer my questions on the reading at the end of the period." With that, the Jedi Master seated himself behind the teacher's desk and observed the class.

Most of the students paired up or got into groups and read the selection with much irrelevant talk and gossiped after they were done. Aran read by herself and then got out the holonovel she was currently reading to occupy her time until Qui-Gon began asking questions.

Each student had to answer one question correctly before Qui-Gon would let the class go. Aran grew more and more impatient as everyone else was asked, but she controlled her impatience. Finally, it was Aran's turn.

Qui-Gon stood at the front of the room and turned thoughtfully to Aran. The intensity of his gaze alerted her to the seriousness of the question before he asked, even though the rest of his face remained serene.

"Padawan Myrishi, your question is not about Coruscanti history…"

At this, the class drew a collective gasp, wondering why Qui-Gon had singled her out. Aran suddenly thought, 'Oh, I know what's next – I hope.'

Qui-Gon paused and took a deep breath as if to gather his courage, then asked, "Padawan Myrishi, would you become my apprentice and Padawan Learner? I would be honored should you accept."

The whole class went dead silent and every eye turned to Aran, waiting in suspense for the five heartbeats' time that it took her to find her tongue.

"Yes, Master!" she nearly cried, grinning.

"Good," he said with a slow smile that lit his face. "Class dismissed."

As the other students filed out of class, Aran gathered up the few things she had with her and went to stand next to Qui-Gon. Looking up at him, she asked slightly hesitantly, "what would you have done if I didn't want to be your Padawan?"

"I would have dismissed class anyway and returned to my quarters alone. But it is not good to dwell on 'what ifs'. Come, I think we shall go the Obi-Wan's quarters and get your friend to help move your things."

"Thank you, Master," Aran said gratefully.

/You are my Padawan; I want you to be happy. I noticed in class that you seemed rather lonely, although you hid it well./

/Sun is my closest friend – I never needed anyone else./ Aran's voice in Qui-Gon's mind was slightly sad, but brightened as she continued. /But now I have you to talk to, so I shouldn't be too lonely./

/And that is as it should be,/ Qui-Gon said, wrapping a big arm around her and drawing her into a tight hug.

**A/N:** Yay! I figured out how to put lines in! For some reason when the document gets tranferred it didn't keep the original formating in those places, which is tood bad, 'cause I thought it looked really cool. Now I just have to go back and fix the previous chapters. Anyway, while I'm doing that, why don't y'all let me know what you thought of this chapter?


	8. A Jedi Ritual Part I

**Disclaimer:** the usual; I think y'all are smart enought to figure it out. If you recognize, the credit most likely goes to George Lucas. Aran and Sun and the plot belong to myself and Sun.

"Congratulations, Aranrhod, or Padawan Myrishi, to be politically correct!" Sun cried as Aran entered their quarters. She ran into Aran with such a forceful hug that the two almost fell over. "The Force did not let you down. If I may be so bold as to say, you chose well, Master Jinn."

"I think so too," Qui-Gon replied, grinning a bit.

Obi-Wan entered. His wounds were doing much better, thanks to Sun's constant reminders of the salve. His arm was practically healed.

"Replaced me so quickly, did you?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to suppress a smile, and failing.

"I'll try her out. If she gets into half as much trouble as you did, I will be satisfied," Qui-Gon answered.

While the two Knights talked, Sun and Aran raced ahead to get Aran's things to move to Qui-Gon's quarters.

"I was going to wait until your birthday to give you this, but I think you should have it now," Sun said, pulling out a small chain from her pocket and putting it on her wrist. "I have one too. As we go on adventures, we can get charms to add to them. One day, we may have a charm on each link. Here is your first." Sun pulled out a miniature lightsaber hilt and clipped it on a link.

"Wow, this will be an adventure in itself, filling the links," said Aran, examining the many links.

"Thank you, Sun," she said, and hugged her. The two girls grabbed Aran's things, and Obi-Wan, who was well enough the get the pallet, did so, with a grunt.

Once settled in Qui-Gon's quarters, Obi-Wan suggested that the four freshen up and then meet in the dining hall. As Sun and Obi-Wan left, Sun turned and gave Aran a high five.

Back in their quarters, Obi-Wan came to Sun and sat next to her.

"Sun, as your Master, it is my duty to cut your hair and give you your braid," Obi-Wan explained.

"Cut my hair? I don't know…" Sun hesitated.

"It has been done for thousands of years, and—"

"I know, and it must be important for you to do so, but it's been so long, well, for so long. It has been a custom of my people to only cut their hair when in mourning, and this is hardly a time to mourn. If I promise to wear it back, and let you braid it, may I keep it long, please?" Sun looked into Obi-Wan's eyes, pleadingly. Obi-Wan couldn't resist.

"Okay, let me braid it then," he gave in.

Obi-Wan took a strand of Sun's hair with a strand of his braid that he brought out. The whole time, he spoke to her through the Force.

/As a Padawan Learner, your duty is to obey your Master, the Jedi Council, and the Jedi Code. The Jedi are selfless, doing their best to learn the will and the ways of the Force./ Obi-Wan recited what Qui-Gon had told him as an apprentice.

/You have taken your first steps to becoming a Jedi. The road will not be easy./ His hands moved slowly down the braid. /One day, after you pass the trials, I will cut your braid, and call you a Jedi Knight. I look forward to that day./ Obi-Wan finished the braid and turned Sun around to face him.

"But for now, you are my apprentice, Padawan Sasaki," he said aloud.

Sun felt her face blush, and the two smiled.

Sun searched his eyes, and found his eagerness to teach her welcoming.

Obi-Wan searched her eyes.

'She is strong in both the Living and Unifying Force. She is headstrong, but so was I at her age. A fierce protector, fun-loving, but, ah, what's this? A deeper maturity? She has changed since we first met. She will be a pleasure to teach,' Obi-Wan thought.

Sun and Obi-Wan entered the dining hall. Sun had a different "air" about her. She walked taller, with more dignity. Her hair was pulled back into a low braid. She wore a set of clothes that were practically identical to her Master's: off-white tunics, tabards, and breeches, brown boots, no dress.

'I will be the best Padawan in the Temple,' she thought. Her other friends came to congratulate her.

After sitting down at a table waiting for Qui-Gon and Aran, Obi-Wan looked at Sun, up and down.

"Sun, do you know the Jedi Code has rules against wearing jewelry?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, but technically, Master, the Jedi Code states that attachment and possession are forbidden, and I am neither attached or in possession of these articles," she replied, jingling her many bracelets.

"Oh, really, enlighten me, then."

"Well, if these are lost, I will not be upset, but I do like them. They are actually quite helpful at times. Secondly, I own nothing. What belongs to me, belongs to the Force. It is like my lightsaber," Sun said, looking very proud of herself for coming up with a legitimate response.

Obi-Wan just sighed.

"Master, when do we go on our first mission?" Sun asked anxiously.

"The Council will decide when we are needed. Until then, we just enjoy being here. As you get older, you will be here less, and will come to look forward to Temple returns," Obi-Wan answered, trying to sound like Qui-Gon.

"Oh," Sun said, sounding unimpressed. She still couldn't wait to leave.

**A/N:** You know the drill!! Please review, it really will make me post faster. Thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review already.


	9. A Jedi Ritual Part II

**Disclaimer:** Well, I think you'd have to be pretty dense to have not gotten the point yet, but I'll say it again anyway... I don't claim to own anything here except Aran and the plot. Sun belongs to my friend and anything you recognize most likely belongs to George Lucas.

**A/N:** I apologize for how long it took me to load this latest chapter, but I was on vacation last weekend. Not like you want to hear my excuses, but that's how it it...

Aran stepped from the 'fresher, toweling her hair dry. A shower in the middle of the afternoon seemed strange to her, but she was grateful for it nonetheless.

She retrieved a comb from her new bedroom and entered the common room. Standing by a large window, Aran watched Coruscant's air traffic rush by as she tried to patiently comb through all the knots that seemed to have developed in the two minutes since her shower.

After a few moments, Aran sensed Qui-Gon's presence behind her. He took the comb out of her hands and began to comb her hair himself. Although his large hand dwarfed her small comb, he was surprisingly gentle.

"Thank you, Master," she said, still gazing out the window. "You're easier on my hair than I am."

"Sometimes others are more patient with us than we are with ourselves."

"That's certainly true." They continued in companionable silence for a short while, Qui-Gon combing her hair as Aran observed Coruscant's traffic patterns.

"Are you enjoying the view?" he asked, handing her comb back.

"Yes, I'm very glad you have a window. There wasn't one in my old quarters and I like sunlight much better than artificial light." Inwardly, she wished it was a view of trees and sweet, green nature, but she focused on the positive and was glad for a window.

Qui-Gon placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"Padawan, I _do_ have to cut your hair now, but I realize that it serves a practical purpose at the length it is now, so in the future I may 'forget' to cut it," he said, deadpan.

"And as your Padawan, I will of course not 'remind' you because that would be to question the fact that my Master knows all," Aran replied, equally deadpan.

"And you'd do well to remember that, Padawan," Qui-Gon said with mock sternness as he fetched a pair of scissors and some ties.

"Yes, Master," she replied impishly, following him to the cents of the common room.

Aran felt her Master's mood change to seriousness and saw that he bore in his hands a marvelously carved and decorated wooden box, which he placed on a table nearby. As he stood behind her and trimmed her hair, he began to speak through the link that connected their minds.

/Hear me, Padawan,/ he said, using the traditional words that indicated that the Padawan _must_ obey. /In cutting your hair, you show your dedication to learning and serving the ways of the Force and the Jedi Order. As your Master, it is my duty to guide you and make sure you reach your full potential. As my Padawan, it is your duty to obey me, the Council and to follow the Code./ He finished trimming, leaving enough long hair behind her right ear for the braid.

Qui-Gon opened the box Aran had seen before to reveal a long, chestnut-colored braid and some wisps of reddish-brown hair. Aran watched as Qui-Gon gathered up her own locks that had fallen to the floor and placed them among the red ones. 'They must be Obi-Wan's,' Aran realized. 'From when he got _his_ Padawan haircut.'

Qui-Gon then lifted the long braid out of the box and carefully pulled a few strands from it. With a tie, he secured them at the top of what would become Aran's Padawan braid. Then he began to braid, his big hands amazingly adept at the work.

/This braid symbolized the time you train to become a Jedi and the years spent with your Master. As the braid grows, so will your skills in the Force grow. Training to become a Jedi is not an easy challenge. And even if you succeed, it's a hard life./ He paused a moment to let these words sink in. /After you have passed your Trials, I will be honored to but your Padawan braid as my Master cut mine and welcome you into the ranks of Jedi Knights./

/I heed your words, Master,/ said Aran with the traditional response.

"But for now, you are my Padawan Learner, and I am honored simply to be your Master and guide on the path you have undertaken to travel," Qui-Gon said, tying off her braid at the end.

Bowing deeply, Aran replied, "As I am greatly honored to be your Padawan and to call you Master," because it felt right to respond so.

**A/N:** _Please_ review!! It's so encouraging to know that there are people out there who actually like this.


End file.
